Michelle, my belle
by angrockman13
Summary: One-shot about Cam's relationship with her stepdaughter, and Michelle's boyfriend.. short, but I think it's actually pretty good! Takes place after "Beautiful Day In The Neighborhood" Rated T for Romance


**A/N: This is a little one-shot about Cam and her problems with Michelle. Set after "Beautiful Day In Neighborhood"**

Dr. Camille Saroyan rolled her eyes. "No," she informed her daughter. "You're not going to see _Saw VI. _

"You got to be kidding," Michelle said, "Five year olds have seen it. Dad never let me, but I can't believe you seriously won't let me see a horror movie."

"Look, Michelle, I understand where you're coming from. But you can't go see a movie like that. I know I'm not your mom or your dad, but I'm trying to be a good stepmom… and I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take Perry, if you go," Cam said.

"Wait, you're letting me?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, you're not three; I can't stop you from doing what you want. I'm just asking that you take Perry, and if something happens- _anything _happens- to call me right away."

"Okay, thanks, Mom," Michelle said, and ran over to embrace her. Cam smiled as she hugged her daughter. Michelle didn't really address her as Mom, and that was big when she did.

"Have fun," Cam yelled to Michelle as she ran to her car, off to pick up Perry. She was a good kid, and had found a good man as her boyfriend. He wasn't going to pressure her into doing anything, and Cam appreciated Perry's patience with Michelle. She wasn't ready, and he respected that.

Cam worked around her house on Friday nights when they had nothing to do, and, sure, it was probably without reason. She washed the dishes at least three different times in an hour. She decided to sit down and watch Television for the first time in a while. But what was on? Numb3rs was on CBS in a few minutes.

That sounded interesting. She watched the episode and laughed at some of the jokes, and was shocked at the ending. "It kind of seems like what we do at the Jeffersonian," she would tell Angela later.

Hodgins called to tell her that he had found a dead bumblebee in his yard that he couldn't indentify and that if Cam was willing to take a look then that would be really cool. "You and Angela need to get back together," Cam told him. "I'm not helping you indentify a dead bumblebee."

"Well, that disappoints me," he joked, and then hung up.

Cam just shook her head. Sometimes, work life could be quite frustrating, she had to admit. But, Michelle did seem to make it worthwhile. Having a daughter (even if it wasn't truly hers) put everything in perspective. If there was an argument with Brennan at work, Cam would come home and find Michelle in tears on the couch. She'd ask what was wrong, and Michelle wouldn't be able to say it for several minutes. Michelle would finally pull herself together and tell Cam that somebody had insulted Cam at Michelle's school.

That was simply dedication to somebody you hadn't seen for most of her life. And it warmed Cam's heart. She would go to the Grocery Store and buy a big bag of M&Ms for the two of them to share. They would read a couple of paperback books, and then Parry would sometimes come with a book and join them. He wouldn't try to get Michelle out of the house and into the big bad world. He'd just read, Michelle's head on his shoulders.

Cam fully accepted him into the makeshift family she had tried desperately to save the Westons from just becoming Michelle. She wanted Michelle to raise a family, and continue the legacy that Andrew had left. Perry was helping.

On Cam's CD Stereo, she happened to have an old Elton John CD. She was bored, and the time was approaching 11:30, so she turned the track to _Bennie and the Jets. _She remembered listening to this as a child.

She yawned, and checked the time again. Michelle wouldn't be home for another 45 minutes or so; therefore, she was hopelessly bored. She looked through Michelle's sock drawer, where she had first found the cigarettes. Occasionally, she would look through the drawer to make sure there were no smokes there, and, there weren't. In fact, there hadn't been any in several weeks. That was good. She was very proud of Michelle for quitting. Now, to quitting herself…

It wasn't long before the black Ford Fusion came screaming into the driveway, carrying both Michelle and Parry. When the two got out, they kissed. Parry would be sleeping over tonight, but the two would be sleeping in separate bedrooms. When Cam had laid down that law, there were no arguments.  
Michelle and Parry both speeded into the house, laughing. "Sounds like teenagers," Cam said, shaking her head.

"So, were you scared silly?" Cam asked.

"No, it was awesome. There was dead bodies and killing and a whole bunch of other cool things. At one point, this guy killed…"

"Okay," Cam put a halt to her daughter's talking.

"Sounds like your work, Dr. Saroyan," Parry joked. Everyone laughed.

"I couldn't agree more," Cam said. "Hey, you two, this is really weird for me. I still remember these same things happening to me. My boyfriend sleeping over for the first time. Those kind of things… so don't go too overboard, please."

"We will, Mom," Michelle said.

"I got a big bag of M&Ms while you guys were gone," Cam said mischievously.

"Really?" Parry asked.

"No," Cam said, and Michelle scoffed like a spoiled heiress. "But I'll get them now," she said, and got her keys.

**A/N: OK, so I hope that it was good. Please review!!! I'm new and all, so PLEASE!!!!! I will be so happy! Suggestions are accepted and appreciated. **


End file.
